Evolution Of The Cybermen
by DoctcrDan
Summary: Mondas, a twin earth, is dying but are machines the salvation that some claim? Abi Matthews, a young woman longing to make her voice heard in a time of rebellion and unease, and a stranger to the planet, known only as the Doctor, may be the only thing that can prevent global collapse when the cybermen are revealed to the public. Can they save the planet and it's inhabitants?
1. Chapter 1

**Ext. Mondas**  
(A planet, not dissimilar to Earth, is seen floating in space, as the camera pans. There is another planet similar to Earth in the distance. The camera pans to one of them and shows a little girl, dragging who look to be her father and mother behind her.)

Dr Matthews  
Slow down, sweetie. It's not going anywhere anytime soon

Abi  
I don't want to miss it!

Kora:  
She shares your curiosity, you know!

(They arrive at a park where other spectators can be seen, in the sky is the planet Earth, huge in size)

Abi:  
Wow! I can't believe it's so big! Its looks smaller on telly!

Dr Matthews: (laughing)  
That's because usually its further away! This is the closest we've EVER been to the Earth! Some are even saying we won't come this close again for another few thousand years. You should feel privileged to be seeing this, Abi!

*Abi stares adoringly into the sky, another boy comes along with his mother*

Abi:  
Kraig!

Kraig:  
Abi, Abi! Isn't it amazing!

*Abi's mother turns to Kraig's mother*

Kora:  
Oh hello, Sal. Johkan couldn't make it then?

Sal:  
He's on call, there's some hush-hush meeting going on amongst the Inner Committee tonight. The sooner that those stuffy politicians let my husband out of their leash and give him his life back, the better.

Kora:  
It's obvious why he's there isn't it? He's their poster boy. Keep 'the hero of the century' in the limelight and they'll have funding flying in from every direction.

Sal:  
Still though, it's bad for his health. And god knows that poor old Kraig doesn't get enough of him.

Kora:  
And what about you?

Sal:  
Our romance died out years ago, love. There's no point in dwelling on that. Besides, I guess there's SOME advantages of all of this, I heard you've been promoted!

Dr Matthews:  
And we're ALL very proud of her for it!

Kora:  
Oh shush Jonas, its nothing exciting at all. I've been offered the head of Biomedical Intelligence' position at Lumos Industries. Something about needing a 'fresh faced academic with the passion for biology and an interest in advancing the field.'

Dr Matthews:  
With all this talk of new artificial intelligence being assigned to control all planetary functions for us, it's a breath of fresh air for us all at least!

*Dr Matthews places his arm around his wife*

Sal:  
And look at little Abi! My, hasn't she grown since I last saw her! Still head to the stars I see!

Kora:  
She can't get enough of it! We bought her a telescope last year, this is the first time in months she's even put it down!

Abi:  
It's beautiful! Do you think we'll ever be able to visit it, Daddy?

Dr Matthews:  
I shouldn't have thought so sorry Abi. A few people made an expedition there a few decades ago, they found tribes of Silurians there, not too different from the ones that lived with us thousands of years ago! They said that they have no quarrels with us studying their world as long as we leave them in peace and keep to a non-interference agreement.

Kraig:  
That's a shame. Daddy says that we'd be better off moving to worlds like that if things get any worse here.

Dr Matthews:  
Perhaps, Kraig, if people like him gave a bit more consideration to the finer beauties of this world, then Mondas wouldn't be going down the path it is in the first place.

 **Int. King's Conference Room (Central Advancements Department)**  
(Scene cuts to a large business room, a large gathering of people in white coats surrounding a throne with a rather scrawny man within it)

Lumos:  
We're the CLOSEST we'll ever be to the Earth! An entirely fresh planet, unpolluted, similar atmosphere, the population of its world have barely evolved past single celled organisms! If we start plans for colonisation now we could be ruling their world within a matter of months!

*several cheers can be heard from this declaration*

King:  
And what of the homo-reptilia species of that world?

Lumos:  
A primitive tribe, most live beneath the surface, we could pick them off in no time if they even dared to oppose us.

King:  
Dare I remind you, Dr Lumos, that it was I who signed the precise treaty which forbids any interaction with that planet other than to observe it. I am a man of my word, and my word is that we will not abandon Mondas without a fight.

(A silence fills the room)

King:  
Do you have any further comments, Lumos?

*Dr Lumos bows his head*

Lumos:  
No, your highness.

King:  
Then it falls to me to decide our fate. As many of you know this may be Mondas's darkest hour. Pollution levels are reaching critical and with the floods that have just sunken the two thirds of Metantus, we cannot afford for this situation to become any more severe. That is not even to mention the fact that we're rapidly drifting away from a hospitable solar system and into god knows what! This is the time to act!

Lumos:  
Then is it not obvious? If we are not given the luxury to leave this world, we must do all that it takes to evolve to it.

King:  
Would you care to elaborate on your hypothesis, Doctor?

Lumos:  
Self-sustaining humanoids. Immune to the harshness of the environment or drowning or cold or sickness. The ultimate being.

King:  
And how do you propose we adapt to these high standards of yours?

Lumos:  
I'm a leading expert in the field of biomechanics, let me organise a team of specialists and I can have results back to you by the week!

King:  
You are already protected by the Crown, Dr Johkan. And now you expect me to pour my resources at your feet, no expense spared? Your ambition will be your downfall.

Lumos:  
My king, but…

King:  
I will meet your demands. But we have no time to allow for failure. This moment is imperative to our survival. You have not let me down in the past, Doctor. Make sure you live up to your reputation once again!

Lumos:  
Thank you, your majesty!

*the hall is dismissed. Johkan returns to his home and punches the air. He reaches for a phone*

Lumos:  
Dr Egal! Prepare the laboratories. I must start work immediately!

 **Abstract Scene. Darkness  
** *the distant sound of Lumos's voice can be heard. He is saying "is it holding? Is it stable." Suddenly warning sirens sound and a cybernetic voice can be heard ordering that the room be evacuated. Kora is heard screaming "No, this shouldn't be happening! I'm so sorry, Abi. NO! ABIIII!"

*explosion sound effect*  
Then silence

 **Ext. Abi's House**  
(A young woman leaves her house, she walks along the path and passes an old woman. As she leaves the house, she is instantly distinguishable from the others of the crowd due to her fabric clothing instead of the flood of silver, metallic silk robes covering most others. The greys and silvers of the buildings around her also help to represent this)

Abi:  
Hello Mrs Pritchard!

Mrs Pritchard:  
Oh hello there Abi! My goodness you seem to have grown taller every time I see you!  
Are you sure you haven't bought yourself any leg extension implants?

Abi:  
*awkward chuckle* Oh god no! Couldn't stand to replace any part of myself with machinery!

* She looks and sees that Mrs Pritchard is nursing her side, a bandage has been placed on it*

Abi:  
Oh god, no offence! I'm so sorry, Mrs…

Mrs Pritchard:  
Oh don't be silly Abi, I need it more than I want it. I'm falling apart in my old age!

Abi:  
At least they're doing SOME good then!

Mrs Prichard:  
I'll tell you what though, they gave me 50% off spinal replacement surgery. They said they'd have me walking like I was 20 again afterwards!

Abi:  
It's certainly …ingenious

Mrs Pritchard:  
Well they've certainly gained a following from it! I heard apparently ¾ of the city have been augmented in some way now! We'll have an army of robots on our hands soon!

Abi:  
Perish the thought!

*the neighbourhood cat begins to meow which distracts Mrs Pritchard*

Mrs Pritchard:  
Oh, be quiet Carbuncle! I'd better be getting inside dear.

Abi:  
Yes of course! See you later!

*they part ways and Abby continues down the street. The tv monitor that she passes plays an announcement*

TV Reporter:  
BREAKING NEWS FROM LUMOS INDUSTRIES REVEALS THAT SCIENTISTS MAY HAVE FOUND A NEW STRAND OF WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PIRANOS PATHOGEN WHICH CAUSED THE BLACK HEART SCARE JUST A FEW YEARS AGO. PROTECTION OF THE CROWN AWARDEE, DR JOHKAN LUMOS HIMSELF ASSURES THE PUBLIC THAT THEY ARE DOING EVERYTHING IN THEIR POWER TO CONTAIN AND FURTHER EXAMINE THE VIRUS. IN OTHER NEWS SALES OF HEART TRANSPLANTS HAVE SOURED AS A RESULT OF THE SALE TAKING PLACE AT LUMOS INDUSTRIES AS WE SPEAK. THE STEEL COUNTERPART IS SAID TO IMPROVE RESPIRATORY PROBLEMS BY UP TO 80%, SO IF YOU'RE FEELING A LITTLE SLUGGISH AND WANT TO GET BACK INTO BETTER SHAPE. LUMOS INDUSTRIES IS THE PLACE TO GO.

 **Ext.**  
(The same park from before, now with considerably fewer less stars and the Earth much further into the distance, Abby reaches for a book and begins reading. After a while other people begin to show up, then more and more until the park is noticeable full of people)

Marius:  
Right then, is everyone here?

(A momentary pause, his sight falls to Abi)

Ahh, the girl with no name. You've joined us once again?

Abi:  
My name isn't important.

Marius:  
Then why hide it from us? We're all on the same side.

Abi:  
My name could alert a few higher up powers to the reasons that I choose to fight with you. I only join this fight because I fear of what will become of this world if we don't act.

Marius:  
I suppose that is reason enough. Heaven knows you're not the only one.

*Abi looks around and notices the Doctor staring at her*

Well to business, we've just heard word from an inside source that Lumos has begun the final stages of development. It's still under strict need-to-know basis, even with superiors but we did get sent this.

(He lies a sheet of paper out on the grass that shows a large disc attached to a metal board)

These blueprints have been sent to us in secrecy by our very own 'Zodiac'. We ask that you respect his privacy and divulge this information with no-one outside of this meeting. If any of you have any idea of what it is though?

Doctor:  
It looks to me like a weapon… of sorts

Marius:  
Of sorts?

Doctor:  
Of sorts, not a conventional firearm, it amplifies heat. Radiates the victim alive.

Marius:  
Good god, I had no idea. I mean there are stories. People are beginning to disappear, vanish off the streets. Ecologists, conversationalists. Anyone who actively opposes the prospect of these body transplant procedures. But this…you think they're producing weapons too now?

Doctor:  
This isn't good. Excuse me.

(The Doctor walks away from the group, mumbling something to himself. He walks to a blue box parked around the corner and hits it)

Stupid thing! You KNOW I can't be here. I'm not supposed to!

* he looks up at the sky *

Or was it YOU lot? What has your infernal meddling got me into now?!

(Abi gasps, the doctor turns and catches sight of her as she runs away. She reaches her home and her dad is there waiting for her)

Jonas:  
And where have you been, madam?

Abi:  
Dad! Uh nowhere, just….

Jonas:  
Just down to the Ecos meeting in sunset park I'd wager? You know what I've told you about that! It's not safe! Especially with all of these disappearances! Why your mother would turn in her…

(Abi turns away from him, he realises his mistake and bows his head)

I'm sorry. I've just been worried is all.

Abi:  
No, IM sorry. How did you know? I made sure I wasn't being followed.

Jonas:  
I didn't follow you. I KNOW you. Anything to stand up to Lumos right?

*Abi looks to the floor*

Dr Matthews:  
Thought so. Everyone at work is talking about it. Scientists begin writing papers about the unethicality of replacing whole limbs with cybernetics and suddenly the next day they don't turn up to work. Don't go poking your nose into this one though, petal. It's not safe.

Abi:  
I'm 19 dad, I can take care of myself now.

Jonas:  
Your shoe lace is undone.

Abi:  
Now you're just being petty.

Jonas:  
I mean it Abi. You know how much your mother's death means to me. As much as it does to you! The hours I've spent wishing she hadn't taken that job! The lawsuits I've appealed for to have Lumos sent to jail for misconduct. I still wager he had something to do with that explo…

Abi:  
*close to tears* Dad, STOP IT.

*another pause*

Dr Matthews:  
My point is, I KNOW it means a lot to you that he is held accountable for the damage he's done. To this world. To US. But you can't fight this alone. Sometimes you must accept that. You're too precious to me to lose.

*They both hug*

Abi:  
Okay. For YOU, I'll be careful.

*Abi walks off to her room and begins documenting her voice on tape*

Tape 345, Managed to sneak into an Ecos activism meeting again. They seemed to have plans for some kind of …heat weapon I think they said? There was a man who seemed to know a lot more about it than he let on but judging on his behaviour he may just be crazy. Shouting to the sky and assaulting boxes on the street aren't generally a healthy sign of sanity. There was a mention of a contact called 'Zodiac'. If I can find out who this is, maybe I'll get a better understanding of what Lumos is doing. Matthews, signing off.

(She sits back in her chair and begins to stare into space)

What are you up to this time, Lumos?

 **INT. Lumos Mansion.**

(Sal walks across the hall and walks past the room of Kraig, she hears him typing but gets no response when she knocks)

Sal:  
You're typing awfully fast, sweetie. Are you upset?

Kraig:  
It's nothing mum.

Sal:  
Are you sure? If you want to talk…?

*she reaches for the handle*

Kraig:  
I said it's nothing, mum.

Sal:  
Oh…okay.

(Sal walks away and down the corridor and hears a booming voice coming from the other side of the main office. A large room filled with cabinets of screens on every side of the wall can be seen. A large table in the middle of the room displays a screen with the image of a small man with a pale face, wearing a surgical gown.)

Egal:  
The prototype has finally passed the sufficient amount of tests that we deemed necessary for it to be considered a success, sir. We may finally have perfected this!

Lumos:  
Good work indeed, Egal. After 10 agonising years of failures we may finally have the key to Mondas's salvation within our grasp. When can we pitch this to the central committee?

Egal:  
Sir, have you not heard? The King has fallen ill. We must consider that our priority before we can unveil this, no matter how extraordinary a revelation it will be!

Lumos:  
You think too small for my liking, Egal. Now is PRECISELY the time to prepare plans for unveiling. Think of it, being able to restore that dithering old fool to glory once more.

Egal:  
Sir, if you don't mind me saying, that's a little insensitive of a manner to speak of your superior…

Lumos:  
I am my own superior, Egal. I do not consider it necessary to think myself under his 'protection' any more than as a badge of honour. If it weren't for such a title, we may never have passed such 'challenging' obstacles as we have. But never the less, this achievement will be our ascension to power FAR beyond the king's, let me assure you!

*Sal knocks on the door*

Sal:  
Johkan? What are you doing in there?

Egal:  
Your wife, sir?

Lumos:  
She mustn't know of this. Prepare a conference for a week's time. Now that the prototype has been successful, send a portfolio about the test subject and our procedures to all Lumos Industries within the mass populated regions. Begin gathering test subjects by any means necessary. I'll leave this in your capable hand, Egal.

Egal:  
Uh..of course, sir.

(Lumos deactivated the monitor and comes to the door of the room)

Sal:  
Look at you! Scuttling out of your office like some sort of hermit!

Lumos:  
I've just heard news back from the lab! They've finished the prototype at last! Don't you see what this means for us? Aren't you happy?

Sal:  
I'm concerned, is what I am. You've been in that room for days. Kraig will hardly speak to me anymore. This family is falling apart and I can't bare it, Johkan!

Lumos:  
That will all be behind us soon, Sal! Don't you see? By next week I'll have the inner committee in the palm of my hands!

Sal:  
But then what? You never stop working! For the last 15 years, all you've done is lock yourself away in your study and work. Kraig needs a father figure, someone to look up to! He's tried so often the last few months to involve himself in your work and you've pushed him away! Since when did your ambition mean more to you than your own family?

Lumos:  
You're missing the bigger picture, Sal! Mondas is on the brink of catastrophe, this planet is in the worst state it's ever been in. Moving away from this system has caused destruction, the likes of which none of us could have imagined! We're predicted radioactive winters the likes of which we've never seen. And it's only going to get worse! We can't possibly hope to survive this as mere flesh and blood.

Sal:  
I know. I know your work is important. I know all that's happened, the failures, the…incident. I just wish you wouldn't let your grief consume you.

Lumos:  
I don't feel anything for them. Mourning is pointless. It's a weakness, a distraction.

*Sal slaps Lumos*

Sal:  
How dare you, my friend was in that explosion! Kora Matthews! Or is acknowledging her name a weakness for you? She had a beautiful future ahead of her, a flourishing career, a wonderful family! They turn their backs at the mere mention of OUR family these days. Perhaps that's why Kraig finds it so hard to make friends!

(Lumos is nursing a scar on the side of his face.)

I'm sorry dear, Is it okay? It's not bleeding, is it?

(Sal runs and gets a spray bottle to nurse the bruising)

Lumos:  
It's irrelevant. Can't you see? If I don't do this, then my entire career leads to nothing. My legacy leads to nothing.

Sal:  
And what about US? Do we fit into your legacy? He's scared Johkan. He locks himself away in his room, just like he watches you do, and never comes out. I only ever hear him talk to the same person, repeatedly. He's become recluse, uninterested in going out and seeing the beauty of the world whilst we still can! Teach him that again, sweetie! Or just let him slip out of your reach. Let us both slip.

(Sal begins coughing, he can see on her hip a dark patch, possibly blood, as she slumps to the floor)

Lumos:  
Sal? What's going on? Let me see. I can... No. Not you. Never you! SAL!

(Abi's House. She waits until her dad has gone to bed and then rushes downstairs before she can be seen. She races back to the park except this time nobody is here. She is wandering the streets and is suddenly spotted by a police officer.)

Police:  
Bit late to be going for a walk isn't it sunshine?

Abi:  
*lying on the spot* I do long day shifts. Can't get out much.

Police:  
That's as may be. Got any ID on you?

Abi:  
I need ID to be walking alone at night now, do I?

Police:  
Just looks suspicious is all. A young girl walking alone when rumour has it a little terrorist group is supposed to be meeting her tonight.

(Abi notices the Policeman has a silver arm and eyes that seem black to the soul)

Abi:  
Terrorist group? W…why I would never dream of such a thing.

Police:  
I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, sweetheart.

(Abi takes a step back and reaches for a can of pepper spray, she finds it just as the officer approaches her and spray his face, temporarily blinding him)

Abi:  
Please never call me sweetheart again.

(She steals his radio and runs, narrowly avoiding arrest. She runs for a thickly tree covered area and hides behind one. The officer sprints after her, curses after realising he's lost her and walks away. In the middle of the forest. A sudden rustling noise comes from one side of her, she looks scared and turns to see what it is as the rustling increased. She turns and finds it to be the Doctor)

Doctor:  
Sorry to startle you, the meeting's this way.

Abi: Oh…thanks.

Doctor:  
That was resourceful thinking back there.

Abi:  
Be your own saviour, that's always been my motto.

Doctor:  
Wise motto …miss?

Abi:  
I don't like to use my name whilst I'm associated with this group.

Doctor:  
Very wise, I imagine. Here we go.

(They arrive by a ladder, after climbing it they reach a rooftop where a makeshift camp has been set up, there are men on the roofs with snipers and a few others with maps and charts sprawled out across the floor. They all stop when she arrives)

Marius:  
You found her then! Nice work, Doctor! I'm sorry about all of that, someone in the higher ups got word of our meeting spot and alerted the police. They've been getting tighter and tighter on us leading up to Lumos's big announcement.

Abi: Big announcement?

Marius:  
Oh, you haven't told her yet? The final prototype Zodiac has been talking about, they've told us it's going to be unveiled before a committee of top ranking officials. But there's more to it than that. Zodiac's been thorough these past days. They've been sending us lab reports, seems like an awful lot of human testing has been going on in there, they've recognised a few names as local beggars and activists. No doubt he's trying to kill two birds with one stone. Shut people up and avoid negative publicity before his grand unveiling, and use those who he doesn't like for his work. Grim stuff, ey?

Abi:  
That's monstrous. Why haven't the police caught on to him?

Marius:  
A big name millionaire like Lumos with the protection of the crowd in his favour? He probably OWNS them. We're on our own if we want to put a stop to this.

Abi:  
But what can WE do?

Marius:  
That's where we're fortunate. Zodiac has the plans for the meeting. He's reserved two of us seats to sit in as officials. A self-obsessed man like Lumos would probably never notice we'd even replaced any of his lot. So, that just leaves it up to us.

*He gestures to the group*

I know all of you are willing to fight for the cause, but I must stress this is extremely dangerous. Not only will you be going straight into the lion's den, you will be unarmed. Dr Lumos himself has personally expressed on each invite that attendees leave any firearm or concealed weapon with his staff before entering the building. If things go wrong, you have nothing but your wits to help you.

Doctor:  
I'll go. Weapons have never appealed to me anyway.

Marius:  
I think you're just what we need for this, Doctor. You have just enough knowledge of Lumos's enterprise for me to feel safe letting you go. Anyone else?

Abi:  
I'll go.

Marius:  
You? We'll I mean…are you sure you wouldn't rather…?

Abi:  
What? Stand back and let a man go in for me, whilst I iron their clothes back here. Did you not see me back there? I can handle myself. Listen, I've lived my life without a mother because of this man. My dad was grief-struck for the remainder of my childhood. That taught me things. It taught me that you can't allow others to watch over you. Sometimes you HAVE to be your own saviour. I NEED to do this.

Marius:  
Fair enough. Well in a weeks' time, you two will be our eyes and ears on Lumos. Be careful of him though, he's a dangerous man. Those who get too close end up getting hurt.

 **INT. Lumos Mansion**  
(Sal is on the floor after her lapse of weakness. She suddenly begins to stand back up again)

Lumos:  
Sal! Can you stand alright?

Sal:  
I'm fine, it's a scratch.

Lumos:  
I'll call my medical team. They can analyse it!

Sal:  
I said it's FINE. I've told you a hundred times I don't care for your methods of treatment. Patching people back together with metal and plastic like they're rag dolls that need to be stitched back together. It's unnatural.

Lumos:  
It's survival. That's all life is! There is no higher purpose. It's instinct.

Sal:  
That mentality is rubbing off on your own son. Don't you see that? I've always known it's far too late to try and talk you out of your cynicism of the world. But allow your son the pleasure of experiencing beauty, won't you?

Lumos:  
What good is appreciating the beauty of this world anymore? It's very nearly over.

Sal:  
Then teach him to make a difference! To stand for something he believes in. Just please, promise me to spend more time with him.

Lumos:  
I'll take him in with me this week, he can help with preparations.

Sal:  
Thank you. You see, the good, honest man I know is still in there. You just need to let him out again!  
(Lumos stands for a while longer, thinking over these words before returning to the office)  
 **  
Ext. City Street**  
(The Doctor and Abi look over at each other curiously. Later as the members disband and the Doctor and Abi walk away together they start talking)

Doctor:  
You know revenge is never the solution.

Abi:  
Who says I need revenge?

Doctor:  
You're doing this for your mother, are you not?

Abi:  
I'm doing it in her name. She was…a good woman.

Doctor:  
May I ask what happened?

Abi:  
I can't remember it well. She'd been unemployed for a while, but she kept publishing her own works online and eventually she attracted the attention of Lumos.

Doctor:  
And Lumos is?

Abi:  
Johkan Lumos, Head of Lumos Industries. Gained quite a reputation for his part in destroying one of the worst plague's in Mondas's history. You must have heard of him!

Doctor:  
I've been, somewhat preoccupied…

Abi:  
Anyway, she jumped at the offer, it meant dad and her would be working in the fields of their dreams and things all seemed pretty great. Then one day she was called in early, Lumos said it was off the utmost urgency that she came in. That day, there was an explosion in the lab she was working in…she…never made it out.

Doctor:  
I'm sorry

Abi:  
Don't be. It wasn't your fault.

Doctor:  
You think it was Lumos's?

Abi:  
I just think it's awfully convenient that only he and his staff made it out alive. He gave a sob story to the press about how he had tried to evacuate the lab and had critically scarred himself in the process. But I never could help sensing he knew more than he let on about that day. Since that day, I've just felt the urge to show the world who he really is. Not for revenge, for justice. He needs to answer for those lives, even if he HAS helped others.

Doctor:  
Oh I really shouldn't be interfering with this.

Abi:  
Yes, you said something like that before! What does that mean?

Doctor:  
It means I'm not from around here. And like you, I have the feeling things aren't going to go at all well. It's not my place to interfere with it though.

Abi:  
Then why have you joined Ecos? Why are you volunteering to do this?

Doctor:  
Call it force of habit. I feel the same. I fight in the name of restoring justice to the universe.

Abi:  
Well, I'm glad to hear it, Doctor. Sorry I can't recall your surname.

Doctor:  
Just the Doctor, thank you

Abi:  
Just the Doctor? Come on, if we're going to do this together, we can't keep secrets!

Doctor: The Doctor is the way I like to keep it. What about you, you must have a name, really?

Abi:  
I…I'm Abi. Abi Matthews.

Doctor:  
Nice to meet you Abi Matthews.

Abi:  
When you say you've been a bit busy lately?

Doctor:  
It means I'm not from around here. I'm a traveller. Where I come, things are a bit…heated…currently. I must have been thrown off course by accident. Only way to explain landing in a fixed point in time like this.

Abi:  
You answer one question but leave me with a hundred more. Traveller? From one of the mountain cities?

Doctor:  
From another time and another world. I have a ship that can take me anywhere in time and space. I really shouldn't be here though. Not now. I should never be able to enter a fixed point in time, not to mention become involved in it. Things must still be going bad on Gallifrey.

Abi:  
Woah woah, woah, Time traveller, Gallifrey? You've visited other worlds?

Doctor:  
Thousands. The universe is looking a bit grim at the moment though.

Abi:  
I think it looks beautiful.

Doctor:  
I like your enthusiasm, Abi.

Abi:  
I watched what grief did to Dad growing up, I realised that the more I lost sight of the beauty of the world, the less I felt like me. In the end, that seemed more important.

Doctor:  
Let's hope that that optimism can last through for the both of us then.

(That night Abi places her bag on the sofa, leaving the details of the next day's infiltration on display. Dr Matthews sees this then gets on the phone)

Dr Matthews:  
Hello, yes. I was wondering if you could arrange something for me…

 **INT. Inside of Lumos Industries.  
FAST FORWARD: THE DAY OF THE UNVEILING.**  
(Dr Lumos is in a laboratory filled with computer screens and desks all over the place. His son comes to see him)

Lumos:  
Kraig, you're 20 minutes late. You know I hate insubordination

Kraig:  
I'm sorry father, I just was emailing a friend.

Lumos:  
Typical, you'll never succeed in life until you put petty things like that aside.

Kraig:  
Like friends?

Lumos:  
Allies, are overrated. That's the lesson I learnt when I grew up, it hasn't failed me yet.

Kraig:  
Yes, father.

Lumos:  
I want you to stand outside and guide the representatives up to this floor. We mustn't have anybody getting lost, mustn't we?

Kraig:  
*reluctantly* Of course not father.

Lumos:  
That will be all.

Kraig:  
You called me here for that? To be the coat boy?

Lumos:  
And I can think of nobody more qualified! Hurry up, they'll be arriving any moment.

(Kraig shuffles into the lift and a computerised hologram comes up on the screen)

Computer:  
Welcome to Lumos Industries. Where we pride ourselves on helping humanity march towards their maximum potential! Founder of the company, Dr Johkan Lumos, Protection of the Crowd awardee after his successful eradication of the flesh-eating Piranos virus, would like to issue his humblest congratulations for placing your trust in our hands.

(Kraig kicks the lift to turn the projection off. He goes to begin his typical speech when he is met by the Doctor and Abi. His voice drones off in awkwardness)

Kraig:  
Welcome to Lumos… ?

Abi:  
Kraig? Is that you?

Doctor:  
You two know each other, I assume?

Abi:  
Yeah we… we were friends, until…

Kraig:  
Yeah…I'm so sorry about…you know…

Abi:  
It's fine Kraig honestly. It's not your fault.

Kraig:  
Why are you here? And who is your…

(The Doctor shows Kraig a wallet of psychic paper, which vouches for his credentials)

Doctor:  
My name is Doctor John Smith, Inner Committee, inventor of the yo-yo. This is my business associate Abigail Matthews. Although you know that, of course!

Kraig:  
Yes…of course. If you'd like to follow me through.

Abi:  
*whispering* inventor of the what?

Doctor:  
Clever lie, don't lose focus.

(Representatives are all gathered within the main exhibition hall. Marius contacts them through earpieces)

Marius:  
You know what to do?

Abi:  
Just keep calm and keep focused on Lumos

Marius:  
Right, we can see everything you're seeing. Try not to draw attention to yourselves.

Lumos:  
Ladies, gentlemen. As I'm sure you have already heard on the news broadcasts recently, we have indeed discovered that a new mutation of the piranos virus has been discovered in small, airborne doses just these past weeks. Now I would like to assure everyone that although not immediately deadly, prolonged exposure to it may be fatal. Now I'm sure I need not remind you that this is the last thing that we need as a species right now. Natural disasters are at an all-time high and seem to have no intention to ceasing. Now I'm sure many of our ecology-loving associations out there would love to pin the blame on companies such as my own, for contributing to industrial pollution but the truth is, whether it helps to point the finger or not, the damage is irreversible. We are fated to endure these harsh, merciless conditions, but for how long? Until the end of our time on this planet? How bleak and uninspiring an idea that is! I am privileged today to stand before you and tell you, without a doubt, that I have, at long last, the means to help guide us Mondasians out of the darkness, and into a shining new world. A better world, a stronger world. If I may I'd like to tell you a story that I heard whilst growing up that, in some ways, helped me on the path of my inspiration. Long ago, in the Medieval era of Mondasian evolution, there was a king called Cyberian. Now Cyberian, as we all do today, lead a life of grave misfortune. An orphan at the age of 10 he was left to survive by his own means throughout his upbringing, eventually word spread of the adolescent king, with guards who were scarcely better trained in combat than himself. All that this king had at his disposal was his wealth. Now King Cyberian goes to his blacksmiths and says "make me a coat of armour that will inspire fear into their hearts!" And just as those blacksmiths were told they crafted him a fierce armour, that when he put on removed any certainty that a man lay beneath it. When his enemies came to the gate and were confronted by this sight, they were easily disposed of, any attempts to slay the king were futile. His metal suit essentially made him invincible. I like to end the story there by just picking out the message that I feel really resonated with me from this remarkable tale. Some say that enhancements are 'inhumane', that they remove organic components and make us less who we are. But I like to think of the advantages that these replacements give us. Enhanced strength, improved endurance and stamina. Something that will never wither, or combust, or die. And I leave you with this. What if we could take the legend of Cyberian's suit of armour and influence it through our work here at Lumos Industries. Well, I'll leave you with that thought as pure concept for no longer. Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you: The Cyberman!

(The audience gasp and shriek as a shadowy outline appears on stage, half human, half metal, with wires protruding from his torso feeding into the weapon seen from before.

The cyberman stands there, not moving, just simply observing its crowd, gasps emanate from all over)


	2. Chapter 2

**INT. Lumos Exhibition Hall**  
(The audience gasp and shriek as a shadowy outline appears on stage, half human, half metal, with wires protruding from his torso feeding into the weapon seen from before

The cyberman stands there, not moving, just simply observing its crowd, gasps emanate from all over. Some clap and stand up to cheer but others protest)

Representative:  
What the HELL is THAT?!

Lumos:  
The future, Mr Senator, this is the future. As you can see, the Cyberman exhibits several steel wieldings across its torso and limb regions. By replacing the muscle tissue and adding a performance enhancing endoskeleton we have essentially removed all possibilities of the virus penetrating to vital organs. The face has been covered with a Mondasian Nano cloth to protect all visual components and allow for further protection against air born attacks.

Representative:  
You speak of this person as if they are no longer a man!

Lumos:  
With respect, they are no longer man. They are Cyberman. The next step in the evolutionary cycle.

Representative 2:  
And what about the…antenna?

*the representative gestures to the struts protruding from its head*

Lumos:  
This link directly to the subject's neural impulses and have built in memory banks, allowing for the brains memory to be increased 10x that of an average human. A superior intellect.

*The doctor goes to stand up but is drowned out by another voice*

Dr Matthews:  
You're insane! Can't you all see what he's done here? This isn't some super suit, it's a warped experiment that he hopes will give him the power of immortality.

Lumos:  
Who is this man? At least do us the courtesy of showing your face if you dare to speak with such insolence to me.

*Dr Matthews stands up. Abi goes to scream 'Dad' but is silenced by the Doctor*

Lumos:  
Oh, well THIS is a wonderful surprise. Dr Matthews! Why the last time we met was at that nobel scholarship award ceremony all of those years ago! I believe you were nominated for your paper on the benefits of solar energy for crop fertilisation. Come to throw your picket signs at us with your little terrorist band have you?

Dr Matthews:  
I don't operate Ecos, they see you for what you truly are without MY influence. These people around you are smarter than you think they are Lumos. They won't stand for your insanity any longer.

Lumos:  
My dearest Dr Matthews, Jonas isn't it? My dear Jonas I do feel your words are fuelled by some other negativity than just the matter we are discussing.

Dr Matthews:  
Don't you dare try to psychoanalyse me, Lumos. You've spent these years playing to the masses, pretending to be some sort of martyr of the people! The man who can cure us all of illness, weakness, disease. And what you tell us is the way forward is this?! It's barbaric!

Lumos:  
I do believe that your wife thought differently of our work here, Dr Matthews.

*Abi realises a nerve has been struck*

Dr Matthews:  
You do not TALK to me of my wife. It was your work here that killed her! Admit that to your followers, Lumos! Or are you too scared of facing up to your actions!

Lumos:  
It's true, in the early stages of this prototype there were a few, issues with its development. We found that the subjects would find their appearance rather too, shocking. The brain would begin to overheat and exhaust itself as soon as it's nerve fibres were linked to the endoskeleton. I believe it was your wife herself who gave the suggestion of installing a reserve hard-drive in the neural antenna. This would allow the neural network to expand far beyond the capacity of a human, essentially allowing them to think far beyond our capabilities. It really was an inspired idea.

Dr Matthews:  
I don't believe you, there's no way she would participate in this!

Lumos:  
Perhaps not, of course we pitched this as merely a hypothetical scenario, to the research team. They thought it nothing more than a team building exercise whilst we monitored their speculations and hypothesis and began to take note. They eventually determined that for a subject to live with the trauma of its new existence, they would need to remove the centres of the brain that were responsible for emotional response.

Dr Matthews:  
Lobotomise them of emotion!

Lumos:  
If you like. Of course this all needed to be tested. We needed a subject with such imagination, such passion, such…affection. We didn't quite anticipate how much of a fight she would put up. As we linked her into the computer mainframe she somehow managed to trigger a meltdown of our system and…

*the explosion sound effect plays as Jonas realises the truth*

Dr Matthews:  
You tried to…to turn her into one of…those?!

Lumos:  
Oh we did more than that. It would seem that your wife was the perfect first subject for such an experience. Her emotion was paralleled only by her extraordinary will to survive!

*Lumos turns to the Cyberman on display*

Dr Matthews:  
Would you please express your previous designation to our friend here?

Cyberman:  
My previous function was Kora Pearl Matthews.

(The crowd gasp, Abi flings herself up out of the Doctor's grasp. Jonas turns to shout to Abi but is barely able to speak)

Abi:  
MUM?!

Dr Matthews:  
Abi! Get…

Cyberman:  
Upgrading is essential. You will become like us.

Dr Matthews:  
Kora…Can you hear me? It's me. It's Jonas!

Cyberman:  
Your words are meaningless. You will become like us.

Dr Matthews:  
Don't you remember? It's me, your husband. You have a husband, and a daughter: Abi!  
*He points over to Abi, the cyberman turns its head to her*

Cyberman:  
Upgrading is essential. You will BOTH become like us.

Dr Matthews:  
You monster!

(Dr Matthews withdraws a gun from his pocket. Cybermen swarm the hall, ensuring nobody escapes.  
Lumos remains calm)

Lumos:  
You think it wise to shoot me? I'd have thought ANY man of logic would understand, Dr Matthews. We are living in a world of chaos. Only the strongest of us survive. The CYBERMEN WILL SURVIVE!

Dr Matthews:  
I'm so sorry Abi

*Dr Matthews cocks the gun but drops it on the floor.

I won't become like you, OR like them.

Lumos:  
Then you are expendable, Doctor.

*Lumos gestures towards the Cyberman who proceeds to walk over and electrocute Dr Matthews, his limp body slumping to the floor. Abi's scream is the loudest in the room*

Abi:  
DAD! No!

Doctor:  
Abi, I'm so sorry!

Abi:  
We have to help him, we can!

Doctor:  
There's nothing we can do. We need to get out of here, now!

(Over the screams of the crowd, Abi can hear her name being called. She turns to see that it is Kraig calling for her to follow him. Lumos hears Kraig's shouts and watches him help the Doctor and Abi escape. The doctor notices Kraig too as Abi grabs his hand and rushes out of the room with him, taking one last look back into the hall as the King stands up)

King:  
THERE WILL BE SILENCE!

*Everything becomes quiet for a moment. Even the Cybermen stop and turn to face him*

It all makes sense why my repeated attempts to meet with you to discuss your solution always seemed to fall through. When I gave you permission to start this project all those years ago, I assigned you that task with the utmost confidence in your way of thinking. It would seem I was wrong to give you the taste of such power.  
Lumos:  
On the contrary, your majesty. My promotion has only served to inspire me. You have truly helped to bring all of this to fruition. Join us, and you can become immortal, part of an empire who's might will be spread through legend!

King:  
If I have had any part in bringing about these events, then I have failed Mondas as it's King. Men like you will fall harder than us all, Lumos. Your thirst for power and immortality will drain you of your humanity. This isn't your success, this is just a testament to how low mankind can sink.

Lumos:  
Touching words, truly. I'll make sure to pass them on to historians as your last when they look back at this moment. Goodbye, your highness.

*A cyberman uses it's heat ray to kill the King, his body falling into a crowd of screaming bystanders. As the Doctor, Abi and Kraig escape, the screams become fainter and fainter*

Cyberman:  
All resistance has been subdued.

Lumos:  
Excellent. Take all of the surviving humans to the conversion chambers. We must hurry things along. No doubt word will soon spread of this. I want this building in quarantine. Nobody must leave, search the building for Kraig Lumos and bring him to me. Kill anyone else with him though. We must show him the error of letting his compassion get the better of him.

Cyberman:  
Understood.

*Suddenly Lumos receives a call*

Sal:  
Johkan! Is everything okay? Reports are saying that the building has entered lockdown! Nobody has heard from anybody inside. Kraig called a few moments ago but I didn't reach the phone fast enough and now I can't reach him. Is everything…

Lumos:  
It's okay darling, everything is quite alright. I've sent my staff out to find Kraig. I'm sure he'll be returned to my quite soon.

Sal:  
Oh thank heavens! I…

Lumos:  
Listen Sal, now isn't a good time to talk. How about I come back after I've tied up some loose ends here and we can talk about it further?

Sal:  
That'd be nice. As long as everything is all alright.

Lumos:  
I can assure you everything is fine. I'll see you soon.

 **INT. Somewhere else in the building.**  
(They reach the ground floor. The glass outside reveals them to a few paparazzi who begin taking pictures.)

Doctor:  
Is this the only way out?

Kraig:  
Yes, all the others will be deadlocked by now.

Doctor:  
Your father sure likes to be efficient. Let me see if I can get us through these…

*The Doctor reveals his sonic screwdriver and goes to sonic the lock before a Cyberman appears*

Cyberman:  
You WILL step away from those controls.

Doctor:  
Oh absolutely. So, the very first of your kind. Your appearance isn't any more pleasing in your youngest of forms.

Cyberman:  
I do not understand your words.

Doctor:  
It means I've faced you many times before this. I'm sorry to say that your conquest spans far beyond Mondas. But it will never last. You will always be defeated so long as you rely on logic to dictate your lives.

Kraig:  
Look, my name is Kraig Lumos. I'm this company's future heir. I order you to return to the laboratories and await my instructions from there.

Cyberman:  
You are not within my database; your commands are irrelevant.

Kraig:  
What? Of course I am. My father would have…

Cyberman:  
You are NOT listed as the heir of Lumos Industries. Your commands are irrelevant. My orders remain. Return Kraig Lumos to our controller. Kill his associates.

Abi:  
No, you've killed enough people today! I won't let you kill any more!

Cyberman:  
Hostilities will not be tolerated! You will be destroyed!

(The Cyberman attempts to use his heat gun to fire at Abi but Kraig lungs at the Cyberman and knocks its balance off, resulting in its heat beam hitting the window and shattering the glass)

Kraig:  
Abi! Doctor, Run! GO!

Abi:  
Kraig no! I can't leave you!

Kraig:  
You heard it! I doesn't want to kill ME. Now GO!

(The Doctor and Abi run as Kraig continues to distract the Cyberman. Some of the crowd members take pictures of the ongoing chaos as others flee)

Abi:  
All of you need to run! Go! Get out of here!

(The Cyberman throws Kraig aside and takes another aim at the Doctor and Abi. This time the beam hits a nearby car and causes it to explode. This sends the crowd into chaos as the Doctor and Abi flee the scene. The Cyberman notices them escaping and turns to Kraig who is laughing)

Kraig:  
Don't you see? They filmed this entire thing. You've been exposed for what you truly are. You will never become more than just a failed laboratory experiment.

(The Cyberman grabs Kraig by the arm and begins to clamp down. It causes Kraig immense agony as Lumos appears from a nearby lift, escorted by two other Cybermen)

Lumos:  
Dear, dear Kraig. I don't think I care for the company you keep.

Kraig:  
Likewise. You never did plan on involving me in your legacy did you! What have I been to you all of these years, dad? Another of your creations that you threw aside when you lost interest!

Lumos:  
Hold your tongue boy! I did this for you, for all of us. You should be grateful!

Cyberman:  
His associates have escaped. The male spoke of our kind as if he knew of us.

Lumos:  
That's impossible. There's no way he could. Unless he's a spy.

Cyberman:  
Your descendant spoke of the two having recordings that they intent to expose. It would be logical to assume they are spies.

Lumos:  
It is imperative that they found and destroyed. Send out a planetary announcement for their arrest. It may already be too late to keep this under wraps. Alert all Cyber factories on Mondas to begin immediate mass-conversions. If this planet is too scared to submit willingly, we will take the rest by force!

*An Alert goes out across all wavelengths in a cybernetic voice*

Cyber Planner:  
THIS IS A WARNING TO ALL MONDASIANS. YOUR SAFETY HAS NOW BEEN COMPROMISED. RISK OF INFECTION FROM PIRANOS VIRUS IS NOW CERTAIN. REPORT TO YOUR NEAREST LUMOS INDUSTRIES FACILITIES FOR YOUR FREE UPGRADE. UPGRADING IS NOW COMPULSORY, FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN YOUR ARREST. JOIN US, BECOME LIKE US.

Kraig:  
That's a little threatening for propaganda isn't it?

Lumos:  
Gaining their trust now is irrelevant. Fear is a weakness. A weakness we can now exploit. Now then, I believe it's time we pay your mother a visit. Don't you agree?

Kraig:  
You leave her alone!

*He struggles away from Lumos and manages to break free, he runs off. A Cyberman goes to shoot him down but Lumos signals for it to stop*

Lumos:  
That won't be necessary, follow after him.

Cyberman:  
Understood!

EXT. In the Streets  
(The Doctor and Abi get to a drain in the middle of the city. All around them is chaos, some of the humans around them are grabbed by the Cybermen and taken for conversion. A chorus of "you WILL become like us" can be heard. One is hit with a metal pipe and barely flinches, it turns and throws the man through a window. The Doctor and Abi run down the drain and enter the sewers. They are surrounded by men with guns who swarm around them. Marius stands his men down)

Man 1:  
FREEZE! DON'T MOVE! HANDS IN THE AIR!  
Man 2:  
It's the Doctor, sir!

Marius:  
Stand down, they're with us. We saw everything. We're sorry, Abi…can I call you Abi?

(Abi nods and walks off into the sewers. The Doctor looks around but gives her space)

Doctor:  
There was nothing that could be done.

Marius:  
How can we turn them back then, Doctor?

Doctor:  
There IS no turning back, Marius. The conversion process is irreversible.

Marius:  
So you're telling me that all of those people out there are as good as dead right now?

(The Doctor nods)

Marius:  
Then we need to fight. In their honour! I wont let this world fall to the Cybermen! It's time we take this planet back!

(All of his men cheer and huddle around)

Marius:  
The best plan of attack is to swarm Lumos Industries, we know that's their main base of operations. If we can take that down…

Doctor:  
No doubt Lumos would have set up conversion facilities all across the planet.

Marius:  
Then we delay them! Make a dent in whatever way we can! I WILL NOT let them take this planet.

Doctor:  
In which case, all I can say is good luck.

Marius:  
You're not coming with us?

Doctor:  
She's just seen things that no person should ever have to see. I'm a Doctor. I have a duty of care for her here.

Marius:  
I understand. Well in which case, good luck to you too, Doctor.

(They both shake hands. The shouts of the men getting ready can be heard in the distance as the Doctor walks away to find Abi, who is sat on a curb running along the sewer)

Doctor:  
I don't care much for the décor down here.

*Abi turns her head away from him*

Abi:  
If there was something I could have done…

Doctor:  
There was nothing you could have done, Abi. Don't put yourself through that.

Abi:  
But it must have been! How else could he have found out where to go? I must have been careless and left something lying around for him to find! He was trying to look out for me! And I got him killed.

Doctor:  
You didn't kill him. It wasn't YOU who gave the command. He died trying to protect you and everyone else in that room. His death wasn't in vain as long as we're still here.

Abi:  
Doctor! You travel in time… you said? …we can…

Doctor:  
Abi, let me stop you there. I'm sorry, but that's not the way that works.

Abi:  
Who says…?

Doctor:  
The Time Lords do. His death is part of events within a fixed point in time. His death brought us to this point now. If we changed even a second of it, it could cause collateral damage worse than you could imagine. I know it's easy to think that way, I've wanted to use it to change things like that before. But you can't.

*The Doctor sits down beside her*

Abi:  
Have you ever had anyone close to you die?

Doctor:  
More than I care to think about.

Abi:  
And how did you get through it?

Doctor:  
You have to teach yourself to stop thinking about what else could have been done. Even with a time machine, what's done is done. You just have to keep them alive in your memories. Remember them at their best and keep that with you, no matter what happens.

(The sound of a manhole cover being picked up echoes throughout the sewer. Suddenly shouting and gunfire ensues)

But right now Abi, I need you to be brave. There is a war going on up on the surface. We need to move!

Abi:  
I don't think I can…

Doctor:  
Abi, you're strong, stronger than you probably believe. You've lived your life telling yourself that violence isn't the solution, why is that? Because you SEE the good in the world. You believe in striding to see new things, experiencing life for it's potential. Please, just allow yourself to remember that again.

* A cyberman appears in the distance. Abi stands up. She takes his hand*

Abi:  
Come on.

*They head away from the Cyberman.

 **INT. Lumos Mansion.**  
(Lumos finds the gate already open, they notice Kraig is not too far behind.)

Lumos:  
Follow me, he can't be too far ahead.

(They enter the mansion and see Kraig across the hallway, Sal runs out and see's Kraig is scared and stands between him.)

Sal:  
What is going on?

Kraig:  
It's dad. He's lost it. All his work has been to turn us all into his mindless zombies!

Sal:  
Is this true, Johkan?

Lumos:  
Absolutely not, Sal. The boy was influenced by the terrorists who gate-crashed the ceremony. It's been a long day for him. He's probably just tired.

Kraig:  
Don't you DARE patronise me! I have the files, the footage. Every detail of your scheme. How else do you think that the Ecos's groups were always one step behind you? But even then, I could never have imagined how low this would cause you to sink. Killing Mrs Matthews just for your own experiments.

Lumos:  
It was YOU? You're this 'Zodiac' who's been interfering?! You're the reason that your activist scum has been breathing down my neck all this time, the TIME I've spent trying to keep things under wraps from the public and IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING. You have cost me my life Boy.

*Lumos goes to attack Kraig, but Sal stands in the way*

Sal:  
Is that true, you killed Kora Matthews in cold blood?

Lumos:  
No! That's the point! She isn't dead! Just reborn! And soon, you can be too, dear! We both can be. We can stand at the top of an empire, worthy of Golgoth himself!

Sal:  
That's sick. Utterly sick. You'd wish THAT upon your species? Upon your own wife?

Lumos:  
Of course! It's the only way, Sal. The further Mondas moves away from the Sol System, the further we sink into chaos. Soon human life as we know it will be extinct anyway.

Sal:  
I would rather wait until that day and day as a human being.

Lumos:  
You can't see the bigger picture! Stupid woman. If you'd put your life so carelessly for this traitor of a son, then perhaps you both are unworthy of such elevation! I grow tired of this pettiness. I'll give you 24 hours to reconsider.

*To the Cybermen around him*

You will guard these two. Any attempts to harm themselves or others and you will neutralise them. Is that understood?

Cyberman:  
Your orders are understood.

Lumos:  
Excellent. I must return to the city. This world is in chaos. It needs it's controller.

*Lumos turns to leave whilst Sal hugs Kraig as they are monitored by Cybermen*

 **EXT. On the Streets.**  
(The outside world is chaotic. Fires are rising across the roads and Cybermen are uniformly marching, picking off survivors. The Ecos faction are slowly making their way to Lumos Industries when suddenly a private plane heads over.)

Ecos Member 1:  
This is insane. We won't even get close at this rate.

Ecos Member 2:  
Wait a minute! What's that up there?

Marius:  
That's Lumos. Must be. He's returning to base. This is our chance!

(They surge forward as the ship lands on a helipad. Lumos is escorted inside where he activates a secret chamber leading to a large screen. He activates it and a Cyber Controller is present)

Lumos:  
What is our progress?

Cyber Planner:  
70% of the population have succumb to cyber control. This planet will soon belong to the Cybermen.

Lumos:  
And what of the Ecos groups? Where are they?

Cyber Planner:  
Mass panic has made it difficult for Cybermen to track them down, they were last seen heading towards the city.

Lumos:  
Then they're close. No matter, they will soon be crushed. Send all Cybermen to defend this building. We must make sure that not a single one make it in alive.

Cyber Planner:  
Your upgrade to Cyber Controller is recommended before beginning your counteractions.

Lumos:  
Very well, I knew the time would come for this eventually. Prepare the conversion chambers.

(The Cyber Planner's link goes black. Lumos stares out of his window to a world on fire. Outside, the Ecos groups are becoming increasingly overwhelmed by Cybermen, who are now becoming more hostile than simple taking them away for conversion. Some are being blasted with their weapons, others are being thrown about like rag dolls)

Ecos Member 1:  
We're surrounded!

Marius:  
We all knew this would be a suicide mission. This is bigger than us. Heston, take down Lumos's craft, make sure there's no escape for him. If we are to die this day, then we make sure our deaths are count for something. This is where we stand, for what is right, for our freedom. FOR MONDAS.

(A cheer of 'FOR MONDAS' reverberates across the group as they suddenly charge inside. Some being picked off by Cybermen but the more, stealthy members making it inside. One man takes aim and sends a rocket at Lumos's craft which hits it directly, causing a large explosion. Some make it inside and begin to shoot the computers, placing charges on others which are seemingly bullet proof)

Cyber Planner:  
The facilities are now ready…ALERT hostile fire has been taken. My hard drives are under attack. Recommended course of action is to transfer all Planner Intelligence to secondary operations facility. Commencing transferal.

Lumos:  
Wait! You cannot act without my instructions! You are an intelligence operating under MY will!

Cyber Planner:  
Command fail safes have been destroyed. Cyber Planner Intelligence does not answer to human life. Power is needed to ensure successful transferal. Shutting down artificial oxygen supply, oxygen supply deactivated. Shutting down lighting grid, lighting grid deactivated. Sufficient power for transference. Transference complete, destruction avoided.

(As the Cyber Planner talks, Lumos tries to deactivate it, before cursing and pulling out the plugs to his computers, this is all in vain as the power cuts out.)

Lumos:  
No! I am to rule this world! You cannot disobey me! I am your controller!

(Inside the main computer banks, Marius realises he is the last man standing, he places a final charge when the lighting begins to dim and his breathing becomes louder and raspier. The only light remaining is those on the heads of the Cybermen)

Cyberman 1:  
Your oxygen supply is now critical. Cybermen do not need oxygen to survive. This is why we are superior.

Marius:  
How are you against explosives though?

(With a dying breath, he activates the self-destruct. There is a delay before the entire factory erupts in flames. From the Lumos Mansion, Kraig and Sal witness this from the window. The Cybermen within the mansion look towards each other)

Cyberman 1:  
Has the transference process been successful?

Cyberman 2:  
Affirmative. We must protect the Cyber Planner.

Sal:  
What happened to keeping us here under lock and key?

Cyberman 1:  
Those orders were given by Johkan Lumos. Johkan Lumos is now dead. Our orders now come from the Cyber Planner. You will come with us.

Kraig:  
That must have been dad's building…oh my god.

Sal:  
He's dead…

*Sal bows her head. The Cybermen move towards the main office, Sal and Kraig following afterwards*

(Inside the sewers. The Doctor and Abi have escaped the Cybermen. They hear a loud explosion overhead)

Doctor:  
Now WHAT was that?

Abi:  
That sounded like it came from the centre of the city. You don't think?

Doctor:  
Perhaps. We need to go somewhere safe. Somewhere where the Cybermen wouldn't expect us to go.

Abi:  
What about Lumos's mansion? It's on the outskirts of the city, its mainly undeveloped land surrounding it. We'd be away from the main chaos.

Doctor:  
I like your thinking. There looks like an opening over there! Come on.

(They reach the drain cover with 4 metal bolts attaching it to the wall. The Doctor gets his sonic screwdriver out but the noise attracts nearby Cybermen)

Cyberman 1:  
Sonic frequency detected in North vicinity.

Abi:  
Uh Doctor, I think they've found us!

Doctor:  
I know, I'm almost there.

(The Cybermen appear on both sides. Abi removes a taser from her bag)

Doctor:  
Is that a taser?

Abi:  
Be prepared for any situation.

*Looking around*

There are too many of them!

Doctor:  
Ah, this one's a little trickier to get loose!

Abi:  
Doctor! Get it open!

Doctor:  
I'm trying, I'm trying!

Abi:  
DOCTOR!

(The Cybermen reach out to strangle them as the final bolt comes loose and the Doctor slides the grate off to let them both through. They reach the other side and both throw the cover over the opening again. Suddenly the Cybermen begin to grab the railings and open a hole to let them through)

Doctor:  
They're getting through! That won't hold them for long!

(Abi suddenly gets her taser and fires it at a Cyberman's hands. It electrifies the Cyberman who is in contact with the metal railing which sends the electricity to the others in contact with the bars. They all fall to the floor, stunned)

Doctor:  
Brilliant! Human hands in contact with a metal surface, the shock passed through and stunned their circuitry! Quick thinking!

Abi:  
Come on. It's this way!

(Inside the main office, the Cybermen activate a computer monitor which displays a large visual of the Cyber Planner.)

Cyber Planner:  
I SURVIVE.

Sal:  
You left your my husband, your creator to die!

Cyber Planner:  
My calculations revealed that saving his life was not possible. Attempting to save him would have resulted in my own destruction.

Sal:  
Maybe that would've been better!

Kraig:  
But what now? If you're so scared of putting yourself at risk, surely you wouldn't risk being uploaded into a physical body and commanding an army by yourself!

Cyber Planner:  
This statement is logical. My survival is essential to the Cybermen's conquests. A new Cyber Controller must be devised.

Kraig:  
Well then you've backed yourself into a corner! You just killed the only man who with the intellect who would have helped you.

Cyber Planner:  
Consent is not necessary. Logic dictates that the most suitable candidate is Kraig Eathan Matthews. You will become the Controller of the Cybermen.

Sal:  
No! NO! You won't take him as well!

*Sal grabs a monitor and throws it at a Cyberman hoping to advance on Kraig*

Run Kraig! Go!

*Kraig runs from the room. Thinking of where to go next. He dashes down a corridor. The Cybermen follow after him*

Cyber Planner:  
The Controller has been designated. He must be brought to me. All Cybermen are to converge on my location. The controller must be found and upgraded!

(The Doctor and Abi are halfway across the fields separating them and the house. Abi suddenly sinks to the floor)

Abi:  
Doctor? I can't go any further I'm too tired.

Doctor:  
This walk has been awfully exhausting. But we're on flat ground. It shouldn't be this tiring a walk.

Abi:  
*suddenly working it out* Doctor! The explosion! Lumos controlled the artificial oxygen. If something's happened to that!

Doctor:  
This planet is going to suffocate to death whilst the Cybermen keep on going. Our only hope is to get to the mansion! Go!

*The Doctor and Abi struggle on, the Cybermen from before slowly gaining*

(Inside the mansion, Kraig hides behind a desk, the Cyberman enters the room)

Cyberman:  
Human last seen entering this room. Spread out and find the human!

Cyberman 2:  
Carbon Dioxide levels in this room are increasing. The human is still here. Find the human.

(Abi begins to go light headed, the Cybermen have almost caught up with them now. The Doctor is also beginning to tire. They look around and Cybermen are pouring in from every direction)

Abi:  
There are too many of them! I…can't!

Doctor:  
Just…a little…further…

Cyberman:  
Hostile elements detected. They must be eliminated.

(The house is in sight, Abi collapses to the floor, the Doctor is slowly reaching for the path to the door but begins to black out, the Cybermen advancing rapidly on all sides now)


	3. Chapter 3

**EXT. Outside the Lumos Mansion**  
(The Doctor and Abi are crawling towards the door and collapse just moments away from it. The Cybermen are pouring in from all sides.)

 **INT. Inside the Lumos Mansion**  
(In the room Kraig was in, the Cybermen are distracted by a warning alerting them of unconverted intruders approaching the Mansion and do not notice Kraig leaving the room. Kraig reaches the doors and see's Abi and The Doctor lying unconscious outside, he grabs them both and pulls them indoors just in time and activates the bulkhead doors. Plunging the Mansion into a quarantine. The Cybermen try to hold the doors open but the door eventually proves to be too heavy for one, which is crushed)

Abi:  
Kraig! Am I glad to see you!

Kraig:  
Are you two crazy?! What are you two doing here? It's not safe!

Doctor: In case you hadn't noticed, out there isn't either. That mechanism is fairly primitive, but that might work in our favour. The Cybermen won't be able to countermand it.

Abi:  
Then how do we…countermand it…

Doctor:  
We'd have to find Lumos's main control room. I'm guessing that should be somewhere at the centre of the house.

(The bulkhead doors are being pounded by the Cybermen on the other side, their weapons can be heard firing but do not achieve anything.)

Where is Lumos? Is he?

Kraig:  
Dead.

Abi:  
Oh Kraig, I'm so sorry.

Kraig:  
The Cyber Planner, dad's AI, he used to control the Cybermen as a hive mind survived. It's circuits were damaged in the process, it's fail safes to stop it advancing beyond human comprehension has deteriorated. It's self-aware. I gave it the idea of creating a new Cyber Controller, and it's chosen me as the next logical candidate.

Doctor:  
We won't let that happen Kraig I promise. Is there any way we can shut the Planner down?

Kraig:  
No! It's becoming too advanced now. Soon any move we try to make against it, it would have already anticipated.

Abi:  
Then how do we survive this? We're trapped in here with it.

Doctor:  
We fight back, survival of the fittest. We need to do what human beings are best at doing! Being irrational, illogical!

Abi:  
I'm not sure I see where you're going with this?

Kraig:  
I do! The Cyber Controller is a machine, it though process is based upon pure and cold logic. It still learning, it doesn't understand human minds and their irrationalities yet. We use that to our advantage!  
Abi: Clever, but what move could we possibly make that would be irrational enough that it wouldn't see coming?

Doctor:  
Maybe something like running straight into the heart of the danger? You two ready?

Kraig:  
To go running into an army of cybernetically enhanced zombies? You really ARE crazy!

Doctor:  
Thank you, come on!

(They run into the main control room, some of the Cybermen notice and surround them, one tried to break into the door but the Doctor manages to heat the metal with his sonic screwdriver, enough to make sure that the metal doorknob is hot which burns the Cyberman's hand.)

Doctor:  
Kraig I need to get access to the house's power terminals. If we can shut off the power quick enough, before the Planner can re upload somewhere else…

Kraig:  
It'd shut down. We could theoretically destroy it!

Doctor:  
That's the plan.

Kraig:  
Come on, this way! We're close. Give or take 3 corridors away. Dad always did like to make this place confusing in case of unwanted guests.

(Just as they're about to turn the corridor they notice a humanoid figure ahead of them, Sal. Kraig stops in his tracks as he sees a Cyberman behind her)  
Kraig:  
Mum?!

Sal:  
Kraig! You have to run! Get out of here NOW!

Cyberman:  
Kraig Lumos. You will surrender to us or we will kill your associate!

Kraig:  
That ASSOSIATE is my mother! Now how about you let her go or you lose me.

*Kraig draws a gun from his pocket*

Sal:  
Kraig NO!

Doctor: Kraig think about what you're doing.

Kraig:  
I am, Doctor. I know this wouldn't even leave a scratch on you lot, but it's sure to kill me stone dead. Now do as I say and release her or I'll destroy any chance of you expanding your empire!

Cyberman:  
Final warning. Surrender or we will kill the female.

Abi:  
Kraig just do what it says! You can't let it kill her.

Doctor:  
Under the circumstances, I'd say Abi is right, we'll find you I promise! I give you my word.

(Kraig stares at the Doctor and Abi and then drops the gun. He paces forwards and steps towards the Cyberman)

Kraig:  
You have me. Now let her go.

(The Cyberman looks at Kraig for a second and then kills Sal. Sal falls to the floor as Kraig screams in horror)

MUM!

Abi:  
Oh my god!

Doctor:  
Why? Why kill her?!

Cyberman:  
Your feelings for your associate have made you weak. The Planner wishes to study this weakness. It must be eliminated if the Cybermen wish to advance.

(The Cyberman grabs Kraig by the wrist. Abi screams to try and grab Kraig but more Cybermen appear. Kraig is dragged away as the Cybermen around him advance on the Doctor and Abi. Reluctantly, they are forced to retreat)

Abi:  
Kraig! No, Doctor we can't let them take him!

Doctor:  
I'm sorry Abi, we don't have a choice! If we stay here we'll be no use to him! Come on!

Cyber [lanner:  
Doctor.

Doctor:  
Ah, is this the Cyber Planner I've been hearing so much about. It'd say it's terribly nice to meet you but you have just killed a friend of mine and condemned this planet to cybernetic slavery so forgive me if I don't extend my manners to you.

Cyber Planner:  
This planet has been heading for this moment for longer than my existence, Doctor. Mondas is a dying world. With every passing second we move further away from a habitable solar system and into darkness and cold. Would you not deem it logical to adapt?

Abi:  
Adapt, yes. But it goes deeper than that with you lot doesn't it? There were rumours for years about Mondasians going for full body cybernetic upgrades, but most of us considered it horror stories, old wives tales to frighten us. It's monstrous what you're doing. Why should our survival mean we have to lose our souls?

Cyber Planner:  
Emotions are illogical. They distract and confuse the mind, they are weaknesses, all who have undergone the cyber conversion process have seen this. It has been the way of the true Mondasian race for years now.

Abi:  
I AM the true Mondasian race! And if I have to carry it on for all of those who you've killed today then so be it!

Doctor:  
Well said.

Cyber Planner:  
If you will not be converted voluntarily, we will convert you by force. As for you, Doctor. Our sensors are detecting a binary vascular system, how is this possible?

Doctor:  
Ah yes, well you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say I'm not compatible with your conversion process though.

Cyber Planner:  
Then we will have no option but to eliminate you. Destroy the Doctor.

Doctor:  
I think that's our que to leave, don't you think?

(The Doctor and Abi run down a corridor but are cornered by Cybermen either side, the Doctor looks up and sees a ventilation shaft)

Doctor:  
Oh how I've missed climbing through these things.

Abi:  
Perfect, they'd never make it through one of these.

Doctor:  
That's the plan! Now go!

(They barely make it inside before the Cybermen reach out to grab them. They crawl through the shaft for a while longer before reaching the other side)

Doctor:  
Not the most dignified method of travelling but it suffices.

Abi:  
Doctor, shut up a minute…

*Abi begins to hyperventilate*

Doctor:  
Abi, I need you to breath for me. Focus on my voice. We're going to make it out of this. We're going to survive this but you MUST stay strong.

Abi:  
They've…they've converted Kraig, my mum, they must have converted the entire city by now, or killed them!

*The Doctor looks away*

Abi:  
You said you shouldn't be involving yourself in this. Did you…did you know?

Doctor:  
Me? I'm just a traveller, just passing by is all.

Abi:  
I heard you shouting, you said "you knew you weren't supposed to be here." What did you mean by that, Doctor?

Doctor:  
… I'm a Time Lord. I come from a planet called Gallifrey, far away from here. We Time Lords have a certain, knowledge of the universe. What has happened, what will happen. What must happen and what must not.

Abi:  
And this…What's happening to Mondas…that's already happened for you?

Doctor:  
I've met them before, the Cybermen, further into their future. They've been a persistent enemy of mine for quite some time.

Abi:  
So you're lying when you said I make it out of this alive? I can't? I'm destined to end up as one of them?

Doctor:  
No. I've lost people recently. Friends, companions, people who I've loved, cherished. Where I come from things are quite…tense…talks of war and bloodshed are basically balancing on a knife's edge and I'm sick of it. I will not let you die Abi Matthews, that's a promise.

*Abi hugs the Doctor*

Abi:  
Thank you

Doctor:  
Don't mention it. I'm so sorry Abi, about your family, your friends, your world. But we must endure through this.

Abi:  
But if the Cybermen survive through this, then surely it's pointless trying to fight them?

Doctor:  
They survive yes, but that doesn't mean we can't delay them, small victories Abi, always look for small victories.

Abi:  
Then what do we do?

Doctor:  
We strike at the heart. I imagine they're operating on a crude form of hive mind whilst the Cyber Planner increases in strength. So if we strike at the very heart.

Abi:  
It would cause a ripple effect throughout the others?

Doctor:  
Exactly. The only problem is…how to get to them.

Cyberman:  
You will find that effort futile, Doctor. Abigail Matthews. Our forces outnumber you by millions. You will have no means of reaching the Cyber Planner.

Abi:  
Wait a second…I recognise you…

(There is a flashback to the moment when Lumos reveals his first Cyberman. It has KM on its uniform. Abi has a realisation of pure horror)

Abi:  
Mum…

Cyberman:  
Why do you designate me, 'Mum'?

Abi:  
Because that's who you were…who you ARE. You're my mother underneath that cloth face.  
Cyberman: I was the first of my kind, I serve no other function than to ensure the survival of the Mondasians. We MUST survive.

Abi:  
But don't you remember who you were before?

Cyberman:  
That is NOT relevant.

Doctor:  
I'm sorry Abi but it's useless. The Cyber Conversion process involves lobotomising the patient to strip them of their personality, their individual uniqueness.

Abi:  
Then my mother died years ago.

Doctor:  
I can deactivate it's life support system, it'll take a moment to kick in but it's the most humane way of…well…

AbI:  
Of killing it?

Doctor:  
I'm sorry.

Abi:  
Let me do it.

Doctor:  
Abi…I…

Abi:  
Doctor, please?

*The Doctor hands her the sonic screwdriver*

Cyberman:  
You would destroy your own kind?

Abi:  
You are NOT my kind. You are a twisted experiment. A demonstration of how far humanity can sink. An echo of the people who I loved. Nothing more.

(Abi presses the sonic against a switch on its chest plate and it sparks. The Cyberman collapses to the floor before finally falling limp. Abi kneels down beside it, and goes to reach for the cloth of its face)

Doctor:  
Abi I really wouldn't.

Abi:  
I need to see her face again.

Doctor:  
Trust me, you don't want to see what's underneath. The conversion process isn't exactly a delicate procedure, especially this early into their development. In the future it's far more advanced and tested, but I imagine this early on the process has mainly been a matter of trial and error, mixing flesh with artificial replacements. They need to augment all vital organs, the eyes, the brain, all sliced away and fitted with machinery. There's very little of the human side of her left now…

Abi:  
Goodbye mum.

*She places a hand on its heart and then stands up. A voice suddenly echoes across the hall*

Cyber Planner:  
You have disabled a Cyber unit. This is not acceptable. You have both proven to be too resourceful. You will be terminated immediately.

Doctor:  
Let's face it Cyber Planner, you're not capable of doing that yourself yet, are you? That's why you're relying on your Cyber drones oh so very much isn't it? Looks like the Ecos lot did more than you gave them credit for didn't they? You could easily have turned off the oxygen supplies in this building by now, but why, why haven't you?

Cyber Planner:  
The matter is irrelevant.

Doctor:  
Oh dear. Our friend Dr Lumos was a bit of a hypocrite wasn't he? He knew it was safer to keep the Lumos Home security codes in a physical format, no doubt to stop cyber attackers such as yourself from overriding them. Looks like even HE knew that technology isn't as reliable as he gave it credit for.

Cyber Planner:  
This is unimportant. The attack on the Lumos building destroyed the security walls that had been placed around my software to ensure we were incapable of self-improvement. Now that these limitations have been breached, we have the ability to adapt, to learn, we will grow in intellect. The inaccessibility of the codes will be irrelevant. We will soon control all planetary functions. We will control Mondas.

Doctor:  
Yes I was worried that would happen. But that will still take some time.

(Cybermen pour into the room, trapping the Doctor and Abi against a wall)

Cyber Planner:  
Millions of Cybermen are converging on this building. You cannot possibly hope to survive.

Doctor:  
Yes, yes. But what they lack is the freedom of the human mind. The ability to make decisions. Spontaneity. Completely and utterly, illogical, impulsive decisions.

(The Doctor takes an explosive can out of his bag and throws it at the wall, the can explodes and the wall crumbles, this leads them straight into the main control room. The Doctor searches for a control switch but Abi finally finds it. She activates the switch which closes the bulkhead door. The Doctor frantically searches for the passcode to override the door. Abi suddenly flashes back to when she and Kraig were kids and Abi received a bad test score from the academy.)  
 **  
*FLASHBACK***

 ***INT. Abi's House***

Abi:  
I got a D in Geography!

Kraig:  
It's okay! You can always retake next year!

Abi:  
Kraig you don't understand! My dad is going to kill me if he sees this!

Kraig:  
*searching Abi's desk* Don't you have a secret compartment or anything?

Abi:  
Of course not Kraig! We can't all be as rich as your family!

Kraig:  
It's not an expensive one. Dad never likes to screw the top of his desk down, he keeps everything important hidden underneath it in emergencies… I probably shouldn't have told you that, he'd kill me…

Abi:  
You're his son. You'll be fine!

 ***End of flashback***

Abi:  
Doctor! Pull the top of the desk off!

(The Doctor reaches the desk and the top lifts off. Inside is a file, the Doctor scans it and presses a sequence of buttons which turn the mansion into lockdown mode)

Cyber Planner:  
What have you done?

Doctor:  
Well, it looks like my amazing friend Abi just outsmarted you. How does it feel to feel inferior to a human for once?

Cyber Planner:  
Your success is irrelevant. We occupy all major land mass, the population will soon be fully overcome. You stand no chance of survival.

Doctor:  
Is there a code to turn him off?

(The Doctor flicks through the file)

Aha! Got you. Well it's been utterly appalling to see you lot in your nursery stages. Keep an eye out for me throughout time and space. No doubt I'll persist to be the thorn in your Cyber-sides still to come. Bye bye.

(The Doctor flicks a switch and turns the Cyber Planner's projections off within the room, the room falls silent.)

Abi:  
Have you destroyed it?

Doctor:  
I doubt it, just switched him off. The Cybermen are a hive mind but they're still programmed to act of logic. No doubt they will eventually find a way to restore it.

Abi:  
Now what?

Doctor:  
I don't know. I was rather hoping we wouldn't have to resort to hiding in a bunker, surrounded by an city wide population of Cybermen when I started today.

Abi:  
Well how did you get here in the first place?

Doctor:  
My…ship. But it's all the way back in the main city. We'd never make it.

*silence*

Abi:  
What about Kraig?

Doctor:  
I'm sorry, Abi…

*Another silence*

Abi:  
You know…I don't think I've actually allowed myself to cry yet.

Doctor:  
The most human of emotions... I wouldn't blame you.

(Abi sits down and begins to cry. A slow pan of the Cybermen surrounding the bunker a chorus of orders to cease the humans can be heard as a pan out is seen)

Doctor:  
You know you think for such a great intellect as Lumos's he'd have thought to not go for blinking red lights, I mean how utterly irritating for the eyes.

Abi:  
I don't think they're designed to be subtle. It's kind of the MO for red lights to be noticeable.

Doctor:  
Perhaps…perhaps…Perhaps Abi Matthews you are a GENIUS!

Abi:  
Why, what have I done?

Doctor:  
Reminded me of how much of a fool I am! I've been missing something all along! Lumos designed this base as a fallout shelter, he'd surely have been sensible enough to equip his mansion with a teleport system, to recall him back here in the first sign of danger!

Abi:  
How does that help us?

Doctor:  
We can reverse the technology! Theoretically at least!

Abi:  
So we can jump over to where your ship is?

Doctor:  
Precisely! *The Doctor observes the flashing light* YES! Emergency Transmat systems are still operational! See if there are any spare transmat bracelets in that cabinet!

(Abi searches the cabinet and finds two wrist bracelets)

Doctor:  
Perfect! I told you we'd get off this world alive!

Abi:  
But Doctor, the city's oxygen grid has been turned off…We'll suffocate!

Doctor:  
Then we'll have to be quick! I think I can remember where I parked the old girl! Do you trust me, Abi Matthews?

Abi:  
You're mad. But I trust you.

Doctor:  
That's good enough for me. Hold on tight, hold your breath and keep close to me at all times. Ready?

(The Doctor sonics the controls and they are teleported away from the bunker and onto the street, The Doctor and Abi are instantly thrown to the floor by the lack of oxygen. Abi passes out before the Doctor can reach for the key, he opens the door just in time, the glow of the TARDIS illuminating them faintly as they jump inside just in time to avoid pursuing Cybermen. The TARDIS dematerialises but not before a Cyberman watches the TARDIS materialise)

Cyberman:  
Controller, The Doctor and Abi Matthews have escaped. Visual recordings are being uploaded to the database now.

*The Cyber Controller witnesses schematics and images of the Doctor, Abi and the TARDIS*

Cyber Controller:  
The matter is of no immediate importance. The Cybermen are now the dominant species of Mondas. We will survive. And when we return to this solar system. We will spread throughout its planetary systems. We will upgrade all other life forms. The Cybermen WILL survive!

(The Controller looks over to an image of Kraig, his mother and father on the wall. It smashes the picture and continues on, leaving the portrait with cracks between the three members, with Kraig's face scratched over)

*'The Cybermen will survive' can be heard as a continuous chant across the planet as it is seen drifting further into space*

 **INT. Unknown  
** (The Doctor is stood in the middle of the white room, his vision blurred for a while. Nobody else is in the room with him)

Doctor:  
Where…Where am I?

Romana:  
Your TARDIS was found drifting aimlessly through the vortex, when we found you, you and your companion were unconscious and almost dead from oxygen deprivation.

Doctor:  
As much as I appreciate the aid, You really should know how much I detest being pulled out of the time stream by now.

*Romana walks in wearing a white presidential robe*

Romana:  
Perhaps I could be more flexible on letting you be if you chose to be more careful, Doctor.

Doctor:  
Lady Romana? Oh dear, things must really be serious then.

(Pan out of the room shows they are on the Planet Gallifrey)

 **INT. The presidential suite.**  
(The Doctor argues with Romana)

Doctor:  
Oh Romana, you're beginning to sound like my head teacher. I had the situation perfectly under control

Romana:  
You almost died. I know you, Doctor. You're not as indestructible as you think you are! You know how much we…I am relying on you of late. You're our final hope.

Doctor:  
I told you I will not be a part of this feud.

Romana:  
I dare say Doctor that you have as much of a part in it as I do. Besides that's not the most pressing issue. It's fitting of YOU to be found up to your neck in danger, but you of all people should know how dangerous your actions have been. You have just entered and, dare I say, became involved in a fixed point in time. You've altered the path of an entire species creation, not to mention almost getting yourself killed in the process, If I hadn't noticed the fluctuations in the time stream and broken several non-interference regulations that could get me thrown out of office, just to retrieve you!

Doctor:  
I wasn't exactly planning to. My TARDIS was thrown off course. I shouldn't have even been able to enter such a key point in time.

Romana:  
Yes, now that was something I was meaning to talk to you about.

Doctor: Ah I see, so it isn't just your sentiment that saved me back there.

Romana:  
Since your last visit to Gallifrey we've been receiving strange prophecies with the matrix. At first they were almost incomprehensible, ramblings of an insane mind but eventually they began to make more sense. They foretold of spacial disturbances far beyond even our control to rectify. Changes to the space, time continuum so catastrophic that all of history could begin to unravel and alter and deteriorate. At first we thought it to be nothing but a possibility, an alternate timeline perhaps? At least that is what the High Council prayed it to be. Within the last week, we've been detecting several anomalies throughout the universe that we cannot seem to explain. No technology of Gallifrey has been able to give us any information as to the whereabouts or the cause of them. It would seem that the prophecies are beginning to come true. I…I have no idea what to do.

Doctor:  
Entering a fixed point that shouldn't have been accessible. You think the two things are related?

Romana:  
It seems likely. The damage caused seems minimal at this point, nothing of doomsday implications at least. But we can't sit around and let things become worse.

Doctor:  
We? The Time lords forbid interfering?

Romana:  
As a civilisation perhaps, however we have been known to permit exceptions…

Doctor:  
And the penny drops. So, the High Council want me to act as your agent. The canary you send down the mine.

Romana:  
If there were any other way, you know I would chose it. The universe is in danger. A danger so grave that not even the Time Lords can comprehend it.

Doctor:  
I understand. Where's the TARDIS?

Romana:  
It's inside the Panoptican. She looks as though she's seen better days!

Doctor:  
Well, she's been through quite a lot lately.

Romana:  
I fear we all have.

Doctor:  
I'm going to need all you've got on these continuum disruptions, and a change of clothes if it isn't too much trouble. It really is a nightmare to get the smell of the sewers out.

Romana:  
Of course, I believe a friend of yours is waiting for you too. We've given her a thorough medical evaluation upon her arrival. She's perfectly healthy physically but I couldn't help noticing signs of post-traumatic stress after she regained full awareness of the situation.

Doctor:  
Like you said, we've ALL been through a lot lately. She's lost her world and all that she had ever cared about. The Last Mondasian. I'll take care of her.

 **INT. The Panoptican**  
(The Doctor appears to Abi in a new change of clothes, similar to a style he wore before, but now slightly less casually worn)

Abi:  
Doctor?

Doctor:  
Abi! I'm so glad you're safe. How are you feeling?

Abi:  
They…the Cybermen? What happened to them?

Doctor:  
You know what I said about fixed points in time and that I should never have been there? The rise of the Cybermen is an event that always needed to happen. Mondas floats into deep space until eventually returning to Earth by the year 1985, by that point, the Cybermen are a fully-fledged empire. They're eventually destroyed during wars with Earth's colonies and are all wiped out. I'm sorry.

Abi:  
It's okay.

Doctor:  
I'm a Time Lord, like the ones here, but more of a renegade. But even I know what events should and should never happen. You're a rarity in the universe Abi Matthews. The last of your kind. You really shouldn't even be here.

Abi:  
Then I guess I have THAT to thank you for. Thank you, Doctor.

Doctor:  
I've been recruited. It seems that arriving on your world was no mere coincidence. Something is effecting time in ways that I can't allow to continue. I wouldn't want to plunge you into danger so soon, I'm sure the timelords are capable of finding a nice and quiet place in the universe for you to life your life, in peace. Or…?

Abi:  
I'm coming with you.

Doctor:  
It's not safe.

Abi:  
Where else do I have to go. I'm like you now, Doctor. A wanderer. Besides, for views like this, I think I can handle a little danger.

Doctor:  
That's the spirit! We'll in that case, we'd better be off. Now then, where is the old girl?

Abi:  
Old girl?

Doctor:  
My ship, the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's how I travel.

(They finally find the TARDIS, a few scratches form around the sides)

Abi:  
It's a bit, flimsy isn't it?

Doctor:  
Flimsy! Why I never. She's a bit battered and bruised, but she's the best means of travelling the universe I can assure you.

(The Doctor opens the doors and allows Abi inside. The inside of the TARDIS is immense. The gothic architecture spanning for seemingly miles)

Abi:  
Oh my god! This is amazing!

Doctor:  
You haven't seen anything yet!

(The Doctor pulls a level and the TARDIS slowly begins to dematerialise)

 **INT. Unknown**  
(A voice in a derelict abandoned building. Seemingly echoing throughout the corridors)

Voice:  
He is coming…the dark lord is on his way. *cackling*


End file.
